Love's Labor's Won
by MistressSara
Summary: About Michael and Mandella picking up from prom night. Some language and such but nothing too vile. Enjoy. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

"Love's Labor's Won"

Disclaimer- I own nothing, just have a fancy for Michael and want to have a story out there about Mandella and Michael that isn't angsty. So here's a little happy!

--Mistress Sara

"I don't know how to thank you for this." Mandella smiled at Michael, they were leaving a somewhat dramatic prom early.

"It was my pleasure Fair Lady." He smiled, relishing the feeling of having her delicate pale hand wrapped around his own hand.

"Good sir you do flatter me with your kind words." This was her dream, to have someone that understood and enjoyed Shakespeare, to have someone at all actually. "So, anything else planned?"

"Nothing really." He said with his normal voice. "Most of my planning went into getting you to the prom to begin with."

"Well I'm very glad that you did." Mandella smiled, tightening her grasp on his hand.

"So where to Ma'am?" Michael asked with a smile, making a slightly bold move and dropped her hand so that he could wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't laugh, but I'm extremely hungry."

"Why would I laugh at that?"

"Well… I was too nervous to eat. I was worried that this would end up being some sort of elaborate prank."

"I know that feeling." He admitted quietly. "You show one ounce of intelligence to these people and you're treated like a leaper."

"Exactly, it's like they're saying if you're a free thinker on any level and you are instantly asking for punishment from the people who are supposedly our superiors."

"You're very beautiful when you get like this… not to say that you aren't always beautiful… because you are… I'm going to stop talking now." Michael finally settled on.

"Don't stop talking, I've finally found someone other than Kat who doesn't make me want to throw myself down the hill by the stadium." She said with a grin.

"Been there." He sighed, remembering how he went down that hill on his motorbike one day. She just stifled a giggle and they continued out to the parking lot.

"My cars over this way."

"Good thing I didn't take my bike tonight." He laughed.

"Might have been a little hard to maneuver that with the dress." She pulled out her key and handed it to Michael. "Here, you drive."

"Of course good lady." He said, opening the passenger side door for her. Mandella had a well-maintained, red Skylark.

"Thank you kind sir, you are most obliging."

"Well I try." He said with a slightly goofy grin on his face. They wound up going to a tiny café that Mandella knew about and often hung out at. They were the only ones there as most of the kids in town were at Prom. "This is a cool place, I never really noticed it before."

"It tends to blend in after a while, but there's always a small gathering that can distinguish it from the rest of the designer places that seem to be appearing lately."

"Then you have some… things that refuse to blend no matter how much they may try." He was looking at her seriously, knowing that they weren't talking about the café anymore.

"Are you ever going to kiss me?" Mandella asked as they were walking back out to her car.

"Well I would never want to impose on William's lady." He smiled timidly at her.

"I think we can make an acceptation this time." She smiled brightly at him.

"Oh… well if it's okay with him." Michael leaned in slowly, pressing his lips against her own. The first kiss was soft and tender, but it quickly escalated into something more passionate. Mandella found herself pushed up against the side of her car. Her arms wrapped around his neck trying to pull him impossibly closer.

"Lets go." She smiled, pulling away.

"Go?"

"Well my parents are out of town so…"

"Lets go." He said with a laugh

All right, that's all for now, let me know what is thought of it. Reviews are always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "A Mid Spring Night's Dream"

The house was silent and dark. It was early morning but the sun had yet to rise, the silence was comfortable and welcome to those dwelling within. But the harsh ringing of a telephone soon interrupted that tranquility.

"Do you need to get that?" Michael murmured, still dazed by the evenings events mixed with the sleep that he had just been startled from.

"Let it ring, the machine will pick up." Mandella replied, pulling Michael closer and starting to drift off to sleep again. With the beep of the machine a voice began to fill the room.

"_Hey Mandella, I know you're there please pick up." _It was Kat, she sounded like she had been crying. _"Please I really need to talk." _ Before Kat could say anything more Mandella had gotten out of her bed and rushed to pick up the phone out of the cradle.

"Hey what's wrong?" She asked, the quilt from the bed wrapped around her.

"_The whole thing was a lie. Patrick was paid to date me. I can't believe this… I thought he was being honest."_

"Wait, who was paying him to take you out?" Mandella asked, she was surprised, as Patrick always seemed sincere about his feelings towards Kat.

"_Who else would be desperate enough to get Bianca? Joey Donner."_

"Are you kidding me? That jackass."

"What's wrong?" Michael asked softly, he had pulled himself into a sitting position, leaning against the headboard.

"Just a minute." She whispered back.

_"Is someone there?" _Kat asked.

"Uh… yeah… actually." Mandella said with a blush on her face. She shot a quick smile towards Michael before walking out of her room into the living room.

_"Oh my God! You and Michael?" _Kat almost screamed into the phone.

"Yes… we left after Bianca finished beating the crap out of Joey."

_"Wait, I don't know what I want to hear about more, you and Michael sleeping together or my sister beating up Joey."_

"Well, how about neither at this moment since I have a guy sitting in my bedroom?" Mandella asked, looking longingly at her bedroom.

"_Right, sorry. I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

"Okay. We'll figure something out. And if all else fails you can pull a Bobby Ridgeway on Patrick."

"_That'll be plan B." _

"Talk to you tomorrow." Mandella hung up the phone and walked back to her bedroom. A smile formed when she saw Michael had fallen asleep while he had been waiting for her. She put the phone back into its charger then crawled back into the bed.

"Everything alright?" He asked, wrapping his arms back around her and pulling her close.

"Not with Kat, apparently Patrick was being paid by that jackass Joey to take out Kat." Mandella said passively, snuggling closer to Michael.

"Oh…" He tried to sound surprised.

"What? You didn't know anything about it did you?" She asked, moving to look up at him.

"I might have known something about it… you see Cameron wanted to go out with Bianca and then I told him about the whole dating rule that the girls were under… that led to him saying something about how he could pay someone to take out Kat. The lack of money put a stop to that one, and then we came up with the idea of a backer, enter Joey…"

"So it was your idea?" Mandella asked, slightly worried that this great guy might not be what she had thought him to be. He had felt her hands clench where she had laid them on his chest and stomach.

"Not entirely… and there's one thing that everyone seems to be over looking here." Michael said, praying to find some sort of redemption.

"What is that?" She asked, sitting up so that she could look directly at him.

"Patrick has fallen for Kat. It's obvious to everyone but her it seems." He said, taking her hands in his own and keeping constant eye contact.

"I guess he did… and I know she likes him." Mandella looked down, "Sorry for…"

"No, it's okay, I did have a minor hand in the scheme of things." He said, slipping his fingers under her chin and tilted her to look at him again. "Don't be angry please…"

"I'm not, I couldn't be with you."

"Can we worry about this in the morning?"

"It is the morning." Mandella said with a laugh.

"So it is, good morning." He said, leaning down and kissing her.

"Very good morning. Lets go back to sleep."

"Even better." They curled up and went back to sleep. Little did they know what would happen in the week that lay ahead.

Reviews please?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 "The Comedy of Lies"

Reviews, I thank you and I beg of you.

Monday at school the school was buzzing with talk of the prom, even the kids who weren't there were talking about what had happened. A sophomore girl beating the crap out of a senior, the shrew's boyfriend was being paid to take her out, and two seniors who looked like they fell out of the 1500s.

"Morning." Cameron said, rushing to catch up with Michael who was walking towards the school entrance.

"Morning. How was your weekend?" He asked, unable to keep a smile from creeping onto his face.

"Not too bad, went sailing."

"Yeah I bet you did."

"What's with you? You seem… happy…"

"That my friend is the beauty of having a girlfriend."

"Speaking of which…" Cameron smiled, pointing towards Mandella who was walking towards them. "I'll see ya later." He said, turning and walking away.

"Hey… what's wrong?" Michael asked, noticing that Mandella was looking less then thrilled to see him.

"I've been accepted to college."

"And you look depressed about that why?"

"Because it means that I have to move away… and that used to be a big deal because I never had any real reason to be here… but I don't know this seems right between us, doesn't it?" She said, looking at him closely hoping that she wasn't going out on this limb alone.

"It does." He said, giving her a sad smile. "Well there has got to be something we can do, I mean long distance relationships sometimes work. Where were you accepted to?"

"Yale. I'm going to be on the other side of the country."

"Good…"

"Good? But you just said…"

"Will you let me finish? I'm going to be on the other side of the country too."

"What?"

"I'm going to Harvard." Mandella released the breath that she had not realized was being held. She looked up at him with a relieved smile then pulled him down into a kiss.

"Hey do you realize that if all of this had happened with Kat and Bianca then we might not have gotten together." Mandella mused as they walked together to class.

"I don't know about that, it could've happened eventually."

"Uh huh." She grinned, taking hold of his open hand. "Fate, right?"

"Right." By the end of the day Katherine and Patrick had reconciled and word had spread of the "Shakespeare chick" making out with "that guy with the bike." Which just goes to prove that when it comes to love, geek love is the best kind.

Fin.

And so dear readers I bid you ado, I thank you for reading and as always ask for your reviews. (Wow, actually being in Taming of the Shrew is making me feel more poetic.)


End file.
